Nie zadzieraj z Harrym!
by anecha92
Summary: Miniatura nabazgrana na szybko, czarne charaktery (i nie tylko) okazują się ofiaramy złego Harrego Pottera.


Harry James Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, Wybraniec, Wybawca Świata Czarodziejów. Tak, tak, wszyscy wiemy o kogo chodzi. Sławny Harry Potter, chodzący ideał, ale czy na pewno?

**Lista ofiar Harrego Pottera:**

1. Quirinus Quirrell

Nieśmiały, jąkający się profesor obrony przed czarną magią, który panicznie bał się wampirów. Nosił turban wypełniony czosnkiem i cebulą, ponieważ według staromagicznych legend ich zapach odstraszał samego Draculę. Przy bliższym poznaniu okazywało się, że jest całkiem sympatyczną osobą, która wzbudza instynkty opiekuńcze. Quirinus miał niestety jeden malutki, ale dosłownie tyci-tyci, wstydliwy problem, a mianowicie w miejscu, gdzie większości ludzi rosną włosy na głowie (z wyjątkiem osób łysych) miał drugą twarz. Sprawę mogła załatwić jedna operacja plastyczna i przeszczep włosów, ale Harry uznał, że nie należy narażać profesora na ból i długotrwałe gojenie ran i postanowił użyć swoich rąk-które-leczą, co spowodowało spalenie obwodów mózgu i niestety profesor przestał nadawać się do użytku. Harrego nigdy nie ukrano, ponieważ sąd orzekł, że jedenastoletnie dziecko nie zdawało sobie sprawy z ryzyka jakie podejmuje.

2. Gilderoy Lockhart

Porażająco przystojny, wysoki blondyn, profesor obrony przed czarną magią, który przeżył wiele przygód, a następnie opisał je w książkach. Prawdziwa gwiazda czarodziejskiego świata, gdziekolwiek się pojawił, od razu otaczał go tłumek wielbicieli i prosił o autografy, których Gilderoy jako człowiek o dobrym sercu, nigdy nie odmawiał, co niestety zaowocowało problemami z nadgarstkiem, a tym samym z wykonywaniem prawidłowych ruchów różdżką przy rzucaniu zaklęć (właśnie w ten sposób profesor usunął Harremu kości z całej ręki). Największą fanką Lockharta była Hermiona Granger, o którą Harry był tak zazdrosny, że rzucił na profesora Obliviate, pozbawił wspomnień o całym dotychczasowym życiu i skazał na wieczne zestałnie na oddział zamknięty w Szpitalu Św. Munga.

3. Dolores Umbridge

Niewysoka kobieta o drobnej budowie ciała, uwielbiająca drogie ubrania z naturalnych tkanin, obowiązkowo w odcieniach różu, oraz małe puchate kotki i chińską porcelanę. Profesor obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie i jedyny nauczyciel, który podjął próbuję wychowywania Harrego, a nie pobłażania mu z powodu sławy. Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi zorganizował jej wycieczkę do Zakazanego Lasu, podczas której zaplanowano wiele atrakcji, takich jak spotkanie z olbrzymem, gra w piłkę nożną z centaurami (Dori w roli piłki) albo łaskotanie przez olbrzymiego pająka Aragoga. Dolores wróciła z wycieczki żywa, ale zamknięta w sobie, co niestety wymagało interwencji magomedyków ze Szpitala Św. Munga (jedyny plus, że w ten sposób Dolores poznała miłość swojego życia Gilderoya Lockharta).

4. Draco Malfoy

Uroczy chłopiec o jasnej karnacji i blond włosach, czarodziej czystej krwi, zaproponował Harremu swoją przyjaźń, która została odrzucona, bo czarnowłosy chłopiec nie chciał trzymać się z kimś przystojniejszym od siebie. Draco padał ofiarą żartów Harrego przy każdej nadażającej się okazji, aż w czwartej klasie pupilek nauczycieli namówil ówczesnego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, uznanego aurora do transmutowania blondyna we fretkę, którą oddał do zabawy pani Norris.

5. Lucjusz Malfoy

Ukochany tata Draco, który przez intrygi Harrego trafił do Azkabanu. Podpadł Harremu, gdy kupił drużynie quidditcha Slytherinu nowe miotły. Jako przestrogę, aby nigdy więcej nie stanął na drodze Wybrańca, Potter zaklęciem obciął mu długie blond włosy, a następnie zmienił ich kolor na czerwony.

6. Cho Chang

Śliczna czarnowłosa Krukonka, na której punkcie Harry dostasł obsesji. Śledził ją, wysyłał listy miłosne i prezenty, próbował napoić Amortencją, a nawet rzucić klątwę Imperius. Cho zapadła na manię prześladowczą, która skazała ją na długie życie w samotności, ponieważ nigdy już nie zaufała nikomu bojąc się, że to Harry, który użył Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

7. Lord Voldemort

Potężny czarnoksiężnik, który budził strach w całym czarodziejskim świecie. W głębi duszy był cały czas wrażliwym, skrzywdzonym dzieckiem wychowywanym w sierocińcu i wymagał specjalistycznej opieki magopsychiatrycznej. Został wykorzystany przez Harrego do zdobycia sławy i zaimponowania Ginny i uśmiercony, żeby nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się jak było naprawdę.


End file.
